The search is on
by UWish
Summary: Sonic, Amy, and Tails have been captured. Knuckles, joined by Julie-Su, Tikal, and Rouge, is on a mission to find them. However, in a small macaw village, A young maiden is searching for her lost brother. This is my first fic, so no flames, please. R
1. Default Chapter

A fire blazed in the distance, scorching everything in sight. A scared and timid three-year-old is searching for her brother, that is were this story begins.  
  
"Tsao! Get over here!" A five-year-old yells to his sister, when she cooperates, he tells her, "We're going to have to swim."  
  
She nodded obediently, "Yes Knuckles."  
  
Tsao latched on to her brothers back as he paddled away from the scorching shoreline. She felt a bit braver and let go. "Knuckles?" she questioned when he paddled on thinking she was still on his back. She stood there treading water for an instant.  
  
She saw something move near her brother, "Knuckles! Help!" she called. He turned around and swam towards her.  
  
"I'm coming!" he called, seconds before being gripped around the middle. He was released about 15 seconds later, but Tsao was no place in sight. It was surely the end of her.  
  
Or was it? 


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Something happened to my computer during Isabel (That's how you spell it, right?) and I couldn't turn it on. So, after a much needed writing break, I'm back! And, I'm warning you, I wrote the first part of the book to be a Juliesu/Knux story, but I absolutely hate the pairing, so I'll change it by the end of the book.  
  
*********** "I just can't stop thinking about her, I mean, I know it's been ten years, but she's my only family," Knuckles said. He, Julie-su, and Tikal had been looking for possible clues to Tsao's whereabouts, but it just seemed so hopeless.  
  
"There has to be at least one single, tiny, itty-bitty little hint about what happened to her. Echidna's just don't disappear into thin air you know," Tikal said, trying to sound positive, but truthfully, she had disappeared with out a trace.  
  
A thought suddenly struck Tikal, "Maybe we should contact a missing person agency!"  
  
"And what do we say, 'Hello, have you seen an echidna, we have no idea what she looks like, but could you find one?'" Knuckles said in a mock serious voice, throwing Tikal a annoyed glare.  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to get some sleep. We've been working to long in my opinion," Julie-su said, speaking for the first time in a while and walking out of the room. ************ Her name was one-without-wings. She had already established that she didn't belong here with the Macaws. This had been her home for so long. She didn't remember much about her life before she lived with the macaws, except she remembered a brother. True, she had many siblings her in the tiny tribe, four to be exact, but they didn't account for her own personal loss. She secretly despised all this time she was forced to stay quiet. 'Meditation' they called it. She called it three hours down there. It was terribly lonesome, having no one to talk to. Oh well. Tomorrow I'm leaving, she thought, smiling to herself. ***********  
  
A worry had been growing in Knux's heart since he had started searching for Tsao. He finally broke the stony silence by saying, "You don't think she's dead do you?" He asked Tikal, almost fearing the answer.  
  
"Well, she was young when she was lost, but." Tikal was at a loss for words. True, she thought the girl had died, but she didn't want to tell this to Knuckles. She looked over at his sunken face, and nearly laughed at how comically sad he looked.  
  
Tikal would have cheered him up a bit more, but then Julie-su glided up to the island.  
  
"Hi-ya, Knux," she said, throwing her arms around him. When he didn't do anything, she looked at him, noticing the sad look, asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Her question was met with a glance that all to plainly said, what do you mean what's wrong, but Knuckles answered, "Thinking about Tsao again,"  
  
Julie-su moved closer, she embraced him tightly, glad when he hugged her back this time.  
  
Oh please, thought Tikal as she looked at the happy couple. She couldn't deny that she had feelings for Knux, but every time they surfaced, she felt like slapping herself, for he thought of her as a sister, for she was around the same age Tsao would have been.  
  
The ringing of a phone broke up the moment.  
  
Knux jumped up and run to the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"This is Dr. Eggman, I command you to surrender the master emerald, NOW!!!" a voice boomed back.  
  
Luckily, Knuckles wasn't that stupid, "Why should I?"  
  
"Because I have your friends, and if you ever want to see them again, hand over the emerald," Eggman threatened from half way around the world.  
  
"Prove it!" Knux shouted back.  
  
Within seconds, Sonic's voice was heard over the phone.  
  
"Don't do it! If he gets the emerald he'll." with a final beep the phone went dead.  
  
"Julie-su! Tikal! Sonics been captured, I have to go find him," Knuckles quickly explained.  
  
Knuckles walked off to go tell Chaos to watch the emerald.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Julie-su called, running over to Knux, "Your not leaving alone."  
  
"Yeah!" Tikal agreed, then she added, "I'll come."  
  
"Me too! But wait, we might need one more person," Julie-su stated.  
  
"Then I know just who to call!" Knuckles said with a sly grin.  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for chapter one. I'm sorry there isn't much from One- without-wings's point of view, but I can't tell you to much about her. If you read it over enough even a butthead will figure it out. Until next time, See-Ya! 


End file.
